Just a little Assassination Plot
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: Kaname unknowingly brings Sousuke, to what he suspects is a perfect place for an ambush, bringing her and Kioko into danger or is it? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal Panic

I was sitting down after a dinner and waiting for the adults to finally finish talking, and suddenly came up with this idea

A one shot

* * *

"So tell me again, Miss Chidori, where are we going?" Sousuke asked, walking along with his blue haired friend. Kaname sighed, "Do I have to say this again?" Sousuke stood up straighter, "I am very sorry Miss Chidori, I will make sure I pay more attention next time and note carefully on each thing you say." Kaname waved a careless hand at Sousuke. "Oh what are you on about? We're going to a..-"

"YOUUUU HUUUU! KANAME!" Her braided friend waved frantically. "Over here!"

"Hi Sousuke." She greeted, "Are you going to see some really cool piercing too?" Sousuke blinked, "To get a needle thrust through the flesh in terms of decoration?"

Kaname turned green, the description just made it sound worse.

"In the war," Sousuke continued, "We had no need for such decoration as they would only hinder our mission. If the decoration were gold for example, then it would reflect, if light were present, giving away our location to the opposition. Another reason is, if we were to wear decoration that were long and dangly then there is a 50 percent chance that it would catch on to something, which is why most women in our forces keep their hair short to prevent wastage of time and hindrance."

Kaname sweat dropped, was it really that necessary?

Kioko grabbed Kaname's hand, "Whatever," she chirped, "It's this way." They stopped in front of a small shop. "Here we are." They entered, Sousuke kept a close lookout looking for any suspicious figures.

"Welcome." A woman appeared from behind a curtain covering probably another room. "How may I help you?"

"We came here to get -" Sousuke didn't bother to listen; he walked over inspecting each and every inch of the shop.

"Wait a moment please, there is someone having their done too. While you wait, please choose a pair of these." She presented them with a small board, with different colors of small oval shaped material. While they pondered, Sousuke evaluated the store. '_This place is too small for an actual territorial force to be in, there could be chances of ambush, I should be careful.'_ He looked back at Kaname, "Miss Chi-…" He was cut off by a hand thrusting a pair of stones into his face, "What do you think of this color?" he stared at it; it was emerald green in color. "Miss Chidori, I cannot say what I think of the color as they do not matter to me in any ways."

He was rewarded with a whack by the paper fan of hers.

"Fine, be that way if you want." She turned around and face the woman, "I want these ones please." The woman smiled, almost smirked Sousuke noticed. "These would go nicely with your hair and pretty features miss." Kaname waved her hand, "Oh don't be silly."

"Well this way please." She entered the curtained room, Kaname followed…with Sousuke in tail. She turned, "No, you stay here."

"But Miss Chidori…"

"No buts, it'll be fine alright?"

Kaname saw the various tools laid out on the table obviously meant for other things, she shuddered trying to imagine the lady using those on her. "Could you wait here, for a moment, I think my husband may have replaced it."

Sousuke paced outside the room, "What are you so nervous about?" Kioko asked, her eyes following the pacing form, "My duty as a civilian's companion is to watch over Miss Chidori making sure that she is safe from harm..." He broke off, watching the woman leave the curtained room and opened the door, closing it behind her. He placed his ear against the cold wooden door.

"I can't find it."

"What?"

"The needle isn't going to work if it's that shape."

"Well I'll find a sharper one with the same stuff."

"Also I can't find the -…"

Sousuke pressed his ear harder.

"Well it probably in the room."

"This isn't going to work."

"Here, I found another one."

"How am I suppose to do it without the actual thing?"

"It's in the room I didn't take it."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course I am how can I not be?"

"Well for starters, we're paid to do this, and it will be painful without the bloody gun!"

Sousuke's eyes opened wide. A gun, there was an assassination plot going on. They were going to kill Kaname!

He jumped back, watching the woman hurrying into the other room. He crouch down, creeping nearer and nearer to the door. He saw the lady's back turned appearing to be loading some sort of small dart onto a black object.

"Are you sure it won't hurt?"

"Honey, if it hurts, then people won't be paying us to do this. Now hold very still please."

That's it. Sousuke sprang through the door, ignoring Kioko's cries; he came upon the shopkeeper moving a gun to Kaname's neck. In a flash he knocked the gun away and held his own point blank at the shopkeeper's face. "If you attempt to do anything at the intention to hurt Miss Chidori I will have you executed immediately." The woman's eyes opened wide and her arms began to tremble. Kaname shot up in her chair, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Miss Chidori," Sousuke started keeping his eyes trained on the woman, "I have followed this woman to another room where she was talking to her "husband" or should I say colleague about using a needle filled with a poisonous substance and using a gun to inject it into you. And due to my training, I have also come up with the alternative plan that they would have taken should this one had fail. From listening to their short but informative plot, they would have taken that gun and fired it right into your neck. This woman and her colleague are now placed under arrest of Mithril."

He couldn't say anymore as he found himself painfully meeting the floor in a second. "Honestly, how much more can your stupid, crazy maniac machine army head of yours get? I told you, we were getting our ears pierced."

"But…the gun…"

"Man, you obviously don't know how people get their ears pierced, they used something called a 'gun' not the type that you use to shoot bullets with. It helps pierce ears faster and less painful."

"So… she wasn't trying to kill you?"

Kaname's eye twitched, "of course she wasn't TRING TO KILL ME!"

Whatever happened to Sousuke during that day was unknown as he found himself waking up a day later from the ordeal in his own bed.

* * *

i mean hey, Sousuke isn't exactly normal... :P Or maybe it's just me

i hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
